Trying something new
by imcharmed1
Summary: Santana finds out Brittany has a secret fetish but is to scared to tell Santana rated M for future chapters


**Trying something new**

It had been a long and tiring day, Santana practically had to crawl her way up the stairs she was that tired _'stupid lifts out of action again'_ she mumbled to herself, why did she have to agree with Brittany's demands of living on the thirteenth floor, _"It will be great San, look we can see the lake from here and the park" Brittany said while staring out of the window not paying anything else any attention,_ Santana laughed at the memory as she continued to climb.

She smiled once she reached a familiar door, her door, the one she shared with the love of her life, she placed the keys in the lock and turned them, "babe I'm home" she shouted once she entered, silence is what greeted her, 'that's funny' she though as she shut the door Brittany should be home by now.

"Brittany" she shouted, still nothing she walked towards the kitchen and looked in nothing, no note on the table or fridge to say she had gone out, she carried on walking through the apartment but still noting in the lounge, bathroom or spare bedroom, then only place left to look was there room so she walked down the hallway to the last room and peered in, and that's where she saw her lying fast asleep with the laptop laying open on top of her softly playing something, Santana softly chuckled and moved into the room Brittany was always falling asleep watching a movie on the laptop, she reached over and lifted the laptop she turned it around to switch it off and gasped when she saw the screen.

Porn, Brittany had been watching porn, not just any porn but BDSM porn, ' _did Brittany have some fetish she didn't know about surely she would have told her about this, maybe she was too embarrassed to its not something that you can admit to easily'_ she thought to herself. She looked down at Brittany and noticed something she hadn't before there was a wet patch around her crotch and her hand placed just above it, Santana leaned down and smelt Brittany's hand Santana mouth started to water the smell of Brittany arousal, she place the laptop carefully back on Brittany not wanting to wake her she knew Brittany would be embarrassed if she found her like this so she crept out of the room and went back towards the front door she would wake her another way, she opened the door fully and then gave a massive push and slammed the door shut "Stupid door" she shouted down the hallway.

"What the hell", came a reply from the end room, Brittany was awake.

"Sorry babe door slipped" she replied walking into the kitchen she knew Brittany would need a few moments to sort herself out.

It didn't take long for Brittany to emerge wrapping her arms around Santana from behind placing a kiss to her neck "you shouldn't slam the door babe, you know how the neighbours are" Brittany mumbled as he kissed along the back of her neck.

"It just slipped this time promise" Santana replied leaning further back into Brittany.

Brittany smiled and turned Santana around "you know I can tell when you're lying right?" she asked.

"I know Britt, sorry" she replied kissing her sweetly on the lips "just been a bad day".

"Sorry babe do you want to talk about it?" Brittany asked pulling away slightly from Santana to look into her eyes.

"Not right now, right now I just want to order take out, curl up on the couch with you watch a movie and cuddle is that ok" she replied.

Brittany smiled and nodded, she led Santana over to the couch "what film do you want to watch San?" she asked.

"You choose Britt" she replied.

Brittany got up and looked through their dvd collection "pizza ok tonight Britt?" Santana asked.

"Fine by me" Brittany replied, she placed the dvd in and started it up.

"What we watching Britt?" Santana asked as she placed the phone down.

"Finding dory" Brittany replied, Santana laughed and shook her head she should have guessed it would be this one, she curled into Brittany's side and wrapped her arm around the front of Brittany's waist and started to watch the film.

About 30 minutes in there was a knock on the door "that will be the pizza" Santana said she stood up and made her way to the door she paid the guy and came into the room and placed the pizza on the coffee table in front of them, Brittany came back in two seconds later with two glasses of Dr pepper for them they happily ate their pizza and finished watching the film, once the film was finished they decided it would be best to go to bed as both had work the next day.

As Santana followed Brittany into the bedroom she saw the laptop on the bed still on she smiled she decided to tease Brittany a little knowing to see what sort of reaction she would get "Hey Britt what you watching on the laptop?" Santana asked picking up the laptop knowing Brittany would have closed the site but would have forgot to wipe the history.

"Nothing just browsing the internet" she replied quickly grabbing the laptop out of Santana's hands before she could look.

Santana laughed "whoa Britt no need to snatch, would think your hiding something from me" she replied while watching Brittany shut the laptop down and place it back in the draw.

Brittany spun around to face her "no I'm not" she replied, she quickly got undressed and got into bed.

Santana undressed as well and climbed in cuddling into Brittany's side "hey I was only joking Britt you know that right" she said placing her hand on Brittany's chin and turning it towards her "I know you would never keep anything from me".

Brittany leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Santana's lips and signed "I know" she replied wrapping her arm around Santana, within minutes Santana falls asleep, she doesn't know why she doesn't just tell Santana about this new interest she has, but she might think it's weird or wrong and not want to be with her anymore, she couldn't bare the thought of not being with Santana, no she would just have to keep it a secret until the interest passed.

Thankfully Santana only had to work half a day today something to do with a gas leak so they had to evacuate the building and it would take all afternoon to fix so they allowed all their staff to go home, she thought about surprising Brittany at her studio but remembered she had classes until four and it was 12 now so she would have to hang around for four hours in her office, so she decided to walk a bit down the high street she glanced through the windows of the shops until she came to one that made her stop, she smiled to herself as an idea popped into her head she was going to make this a night Brittany wouldn't forget.


End file.
